Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire '''is the fifth story of the fan fiction series, Harry Potter Everyone Lives AU by AidanChase and beta'd by ageofzero. It is directly named after the fourth canon story of the Harry Potter series, by J. K. Rowling. It is preceded by Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and followed by Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The story begins with Regulus Black and Dumbledore searching the Riddle House for a horcrux. It follows Harry's adventures at Hogwarts as he is selected to participate in the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's plot to return to power. The story concludes with Regulus Black explaining some of his motivations to Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus. Chapters that do not deviate heavily from the original book, ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling are summarized in letters between Harry and his parents or are retold from the perspective of another character. Chapter List # The Riddle House # The Scar # The Invitation # Back to the Burrow # Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes # The Portkey # Bagman and Crouch # The Quidditch World Cup # The Dark Mark # Mayhem at the Ministry # Aboard the Hogwarts Express # The Triwizard Tournament * # Mad-Eye Moody # The Unforgivable Curses # Beauxbatons and Durmstrang # The Goblet That's On Fire # The Four Champions # The Weighing of the Wands # The Hungarian Horntail # The First Task # The House Elf-Liberation Front # The Unexpected Task # The Yule Ball # Rita Skeeter's Scoop * # The Egg and The Eye # The Second Task # Padfoot (and Moony) Returns # The Madness of Mr. Crouch # The Dream # The Pensieve # The Third Task # Flesh, Blood, and Bone # The Death Eaters # Priori Incantatem # Veritaserum # The Parting of Ways # The Beginning (*) - Denotes chapters comprised of a series of letters, rather than a detailed chapter. Chapter Summaries The Riddle House ''The Riddle House'' The Scar ''The Scar'' The Invitation ''The Invitation'' Back to the Burrow Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes The Portkey Bagman and Crouch The Quidditch World Cup The Dark Mark Mayhem at the Ministry Aboard the Hogwarts Express The Triwizard Tournament Mad-Eye Moody The Unforgivable Curses Beauxbatons and Durmstrang The Goblet That's On Fire ''The Goblet That's On Fire'' The Four Champions ''The Four Champions'' The Weighing of the Wands The Hungarian Horntail The First Task The House Elf-Liberation Front ''The House Elf-Liberation Front'' The Unexpected Task The Yule Ball Rita Skeeter's Scoop The Egg and The Eye The Second Task Padfoot (and Moony) Returns The Madness of Mr. Crouch The Dream The Pensieve The Third Task Flesh, Blood, and Bone ''Flesh, Blood, and Bone'' The Death Eaters ''The Death Eaters'' Priori Incantatem ''Priori Incantatem'' Veritaserum ''Veritaserum'' The Parting of Ways The Beginning Differences in Canon * Some of the chapter titles are different from the canon book: ** "The Goblet of Fire" is retitled "The Goblet That's on Fire" ** "Padfoot Returns" is retitled "Padfoot (and Moony) Returns" Category:Harry Potter Everyone Lives AU